In weldless battery packs, the cells make pressure contact with springs typically of either formed stamped sheet metal contacts or integrally formed contacts in plastic as illustrated in Dorinski et. al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,754. Over a period of time, oxidation or some other forms of contamination or corrosion can cause the contact resistance in the contacts to rise to an unacceptable level. The oxidation can cause insufficient charging capabilities, lower capacity, intermittences and other electrical discrepancies. Typically, an attempt to rectify the oxidation problem includes plating the contacts with an anti-oxidation or anti-corrosion material such as tin. But even so, oxidation persists. A solution could involve the user periodically affirmatively cleaning the contacts by wiping or rubbing the contact, much like a computer technician uses an eraser to remove corrosion on the contacts of a peripheral plug-in board. But such a task would be cumbersome. Thus, a need exists for a weldless battery pack having a means for overcoming the persistent oxidation and corrosion problems described above in a manner that would be transparent to a user.